


Incessant Infatuation

by JungleJayps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: Fareeha has a crush on super cool big-kid Angela, and she goes to McCree of all people for help.





	

The midday sun cast its rays upon the desert field, sending shadows directly underneath the figures that owned them. Small reptiles crawled out of their hiding spots to bask in the sunlight, while many of the mammals refuge from the blazing heat in their burrows and holes. A small woodpecker started to cut out a hole in a thick Saguaro, hoping to create a shelter to reside in.

_Crack_.

 The percussive noise reverberated along the sand, echoing off rocks, being sent in every direction.

  _Another crack._

 Jesse McCree looked down range at his target, and walked out towards the paper cutout for closer inspection. While two shots were fired, only one hole seemed to be made. It was not until the paper was in Jesse’s hands was the imperfection shown. A small crescent deviated from the original circumference, another circle offset by millimeters, with barely any paper to puncture. Jesse smirked and flicked the paper with his finger, letting out a puff of his cigar. “Not too bad for warming up” he said to himself, making his way back towards the shooting station. He set the paper target aside on the small wooden table beside him, and he picked up six fresh victims to set out in the range.

 When all the cutouts were put on their posts, he situated himself at the station. He clicked the release mechanism to his revolver, flicking the cylinder open. As he tilted the revolver upwards, two casings dropped to the gravel below, smoke still gently rising from their entry points. This time, Jesse readied six rounds to be fired, carefully placing each one in its proper slot. With a smooth motion, he flipped the cylinder back up into the revolver, the locking mechanism snapping in place with a _click_.

 He glanced down at his wrist before checking his surroundings to make sure he was alone. Seeing nobody nearby, he smirked and placed his revolver in his holster, keeping it unlatched. He bent his right arm, hand hovering over the pistol, his left arm in front, ready for rapid fire.

  _“It’s high noon”_ he let out in a low drawl.

 The low wind picked up, sending a lone tumbleweed across the horizon. McCree lined up each target in his sights, composing himself. With a sudden motion, Jesse drew the weapon from its holster. “Draw!” He shot each target along the horizon in a swift motion, his left hand cocking the hammer in between each sequential fire. When it was done, Jesse flipped the revolver about his finger before swiftly placing it back in the holster. He surveyed the scene, all targets had a sizzling hole right through the skull. He tucked his thumbs in his belt loops, “Heh, not so bad”

 His reverie was cut short.

 “Ugh, Jesse. So lame” A giggle came from behind. McCree snapped around on his heel, and saw little Fareeha jump down from her perch. He suddenly became quite flustered, especially now that Fareeha had seen him. She always liked to give him grief for his self-indulgent grandeur, not to mention the BAMF buckle he liked to keep fastened around his waist.

 “Fareeha! What are you doing here? You know your Mom would kill you if she found out you were at the gun range” McCree said, emptying the casings just as before, and swiveled the pistol back into its holster.                   

 “Mmm is the ‘BAMF’ scared of momma?” Fareeha said with a sly smile, “It is just you and me after all, she doesn’t need to find out. Besides, I wanted to ask you something.”

 Jesse sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to shake her loose until he paid the ransom. “Alright, what is it then?”

 “You’re good with the ladies, right Jesse?”

 McCree tugged at his collar awkwardly. _No beating around the bush with this one._ “I wouldn’t say the _ladies_ per se.”

 “Okay, fine. But you know how to sweet-talk them, right? I know you use that silver-tongue of yours to kiss mother’s ass, God help her.”

 McCree rolled his eyes. “I guess if you put it that way. To be honest, though, this line of work doesn’t lend many opportunities to speak with many people outside of those in Overwatch. The only women I really know well besides my own mother are your Ma and Angela.”

 At the latter’s name, Fareeha started shifted the sand around her feet, looking down the entire time. “What if I were to say that I wasn’t talking about anybody off-base?” Fareeha asked nervously.

 Realization began to dawn on McCree, the corner of his lips turned upwards into a sly grin. “Heh heh, does little Fareeha Amari have her eyes set on a certain someone?”

 Fareeha didn’t look up to meet McCree’s cheeky expression.

 “A certain German lady, by chance?”

 “Ugh, Jesse, she’s _Swiss!_ _” Uh oh._ Now the cat was out of the bag. “I mean… no?” she said, trying to backpedal out of her previous statement, tapping the tips of her index fingers together.

 McCree slapped his knee and let out a bought of laughter. He gave her a few teasing nudges with his elbow, while Fareeha tried to bat him away.

 “Hah! A crush on Miss Angela Ziegler. I gotta say, kid, you have a mighty fine taste in women.” He said, not trying to fight down the grin that seemed to get broader and broader.

 “…Shut up” Fareeha pleaded sheepishly, with heat rising to her cheeks.

 “Heh” McCree grunted as his laughter started to subside. “So have you tried working the ol’ Amari charm?”

 Fareeha shuffled her feet over one another. “I wouldn’t say that”

 “Looks like we’ll need to fix that, then!” Jesse stood up and rotated his hat slightly. “Here, I got a few tricks up my sleeve…”

  

—

 

Angela nervously chewed on the cap to her pen, her foot bobbing up and down as her crossed legs moved about. She had already spent five hours tucked away in her cramped living quarters, trying to work on an article she had been drafting that dealt with the preliminary research in the usage of microscopic machines and how they could be used in the medical field. Juggling that and her responsibilities on base was proving to be a challenge, but it was something she found she could solve by holing herself up in her room. Not many people had access to Angela when she was busy with her workload, which to be fair was nearly every moment of her day. Being an unusually young age for her work, Angela was denied permission by Commander Morrison to look after her own patients. To keep herself busy in the times she wasn’t assisting the current medical director of Overwatch, she had taken to pouring through multitudes of published academic literature and research papers, hoping to gain some insight into the developing field of the nanobiology.

 She heard the door creak, but she paid no mind to it. She was intent to carry on with her research, and didn’t want to get bogged down in any distractions.

 “Hey Angela” a small voice came from behind, one that could only come from Fareeha.

 “Hey Far” Angela said without turning around, still trying to focus on doing her work.

 Angela was about to ask how Fareeha’s day was going, but she was interrupted by prying fingers at the collar of her turtleneck. “Fareeha?” She continued to try to turn the collar inside out. “Fareeha what are you doing?” She turned to face Fareeha.

 “I’m uhh.. I’m umm..” Fareeha paused as if trying to remember something. “I’m trying to find the tag that says ‘Made in Heaven.’”

 Angela paused for a moment, but realization spread across her face. Laughter came forth in droves. “Where did you get that one from?”

 Fareeha was a little taken back, and her face flushed with embarrassment. She still wanted to continue, and she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. Fumbling with the words she was trying to say, she stuttered out the next line “d-do you have a camera?”

 Angela was taken aback at the strange request. “Um yes but I don-”

 “So I can show my friends proof angels exist.”

 Angela let out another fit of giggles before reigning herself back in. “You know you are just adorable, right? Did Jesse put you up to this to annoy me?” She said with a giggle.

 Fareeha felt like she wanted to die of embarrassment at that moment. She couldn’t help but stare at her shoes. “Right… to annoy you” she said, defeated.

 “Hmm! Typical. I’m going to go knock some sense into that troublemaker.”

 Angela sauntered out the door, and Fareeha crumpled the piece of paper in her hand, throwing it out as she sulked back to her room.

 

~~Twenty years later~~

 

With a loud hissing noise, the carrier’s ramp opened and lowered itself onto the platform below, forming a rudimentary walkway for the passengers exiting the aircraft. Fareeha slung the duffel bag she was carrying over her shoulder, and stepped out into the midday sun. Looking around, the revitalized Watchpoint looked just like had twenty years ago. The atmosphere felt very similar to how she remembered it. She brought her gaze forward, locking on to the man who was approaching her, clipboard in hand.

 “Captain Amari! It is good to meet you. I do hope your flight over was okay.” Not being one for idle conversation, Fareeha smiled and gave a small nod in recognition.

 “If you would follow me, I will show you to your living quarters.”

  The attendant ducked his head to enter the doorway to one of the entrances. Fareeha followed suit, smiling as she remembered the countless times Jack Morrison had hit his head there, too busy with paperwork to pay attention.

 “Winston informed me to tell you to meet him in the officer’s quarters at 0400. Am I correct in assuming you know where that is?”

 Fareeha returned her attention to the man beside her, coming out of her small trip down memory lane. “Yes, I do. Thank you.” She glanced down at her watch, just past noon.

  _Looks like I will have time to explore more around the Watchpoint, and see if anything has changed in the past two decades._

The man lead her to her room, a plaque was placed on the center of the door reading ‘Capt. Fareeha Amari.’

 “So this is where you’ll be staying. If you want to request any additions or changes you can contact me and I’ll see what I can do.” He turned to give her space, but then added one last thing, “Oh, and Captain? Welcome to Overwatch.” Fareeha nodded, and he went on his way.

 Less than an half hour later, Fareeha had her things set out and tucked away. She was not one to pack heavy, for all she needed were her different military uniforms, her workout clothing, and the other bare essentials. Much of the structured, militaristic attitude she had developed during her time in the Egyptian armed forces carried over through her time working for HSI and to the present. It made things easy for her to stay mobile, not being tied down to any location with mementos of home, but it would be untrue to say Fareeha did not secretly wish to possess said trinkets.

 Feeling curious, Fareeha left the comfort of her bed to explore the corridors of the Watchpoint.

 Many happy memories were made here, even in the short time her mother had been stationed at this Watchpoint. Whether it was hearing stories about the ‘Good ol’ days’ from Reinhardt, pestering Gabriel to play with her, or just hanging out with Angela while she worked on her computer, Fareeha had definitely made this place her home, even if it wasn’t for as long as she hoped.

 As she walked down the corridor, a cracked door caught her attention, a faint pale blue light emanated from the cracks. A sudden giddiness filled her body as she read the owner of the room. She silently opened the door, and was greeted by the figure hunched over the desk, typing something at a furious pace. Fareeha leaned against the doorframe.

 “Hmm, I really wish I had brought my camera with me” Angela swiveled around to face the unfamiliar voice, “So I can show my friends proof angels exist.”

 Angela's mouth crept up into a smile. “Fareeha,” she said fondly, “it has been far to long.” She picked her self out of the chair and walked towards Fareeha, bringing her into an embrace.

 “It’s good to see that some habits never change” Fareeha said with a smirk, motioning her head towards the numerous papers strewn about her desk, byproducts of becoming a part of so many different research groups.

 “It’s not work if you love doing it. And I can’t believe you remembered that horrible line,” she gave Fareeha a teasing slap on the chest, “I still remember the first you said it to me. It was so adorable!”

 Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck. “To be fair, Angela, you wouldn't let me live it down.”

 Angela lightly touched Fareeha’s forearm, and the giggle she let out made Fareeha’s heart jump. “And I don’t think I ever will.” She let her giggling pause for a moment, and she looked into the deep brown eyes looking down to her. “It’s really good to see you.” She gave Fareeha a quick once-over. “You’ve gotten so tall too! It looks like the army really beefed you up as well, eh?” Now that she was thinking about it, Fareeha had changed _drastically._ Gone was the frail little Fareeha who bounced around wearing bright dresses her mother bought for her (much to Fareeha’s chagrin). The woman that stood before her had an aura of dignity, enforced by the muscular biceps put on display with her tank top. Angela allowed herself to glance over her frame, and she was impressed at how well she seemed to take care of herself and her body. _Uh oh._ Angela caught herself. _She_ _’s hot._

“You know,” Angela brought her eyes back up, and met Fareeha’s sea of deep brown, “Jesse never put me up to it. Quite the opposite.”

 Angela’s face made an ‘O’ at the realization, and she slapped her forehead. “Oh my god. I laughed in your face! Oh my Fareeha I apologize for that.”

 Fareeha softly laughed, “It is no matter, Doctor. It was twenty years ago. However…” a smirk crept on her face. “You can make it up to me by giving a tour around the Watchpoint. I have a few hours before I need to report to anyone, and I wanted to explore and see what has changed.”

 “Well then, I guess it is only fair,” they both headed for the door. “After you.”

 Fareeha gave her a thankful smile, which when straight to Angela’s heart, the beat picking up.

  _I wonder if she still kept her crush?_ Angela blushed at the wistful thought as they walked side by side, just as they had done so decades ago as best friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually surprised I finished writing this one. I probably started and stopped like 10 ten times before I decided to just go 'fuck it' and do most of it in one go. 
> 
> If you want to check out my tumblr, go to
> 
> http://junglejayps.tumblr.com/
> 
> Basically my AO3 but with more shitposts and dank memes. 
> 
> I love reading and replying to you guys' comments/questions, so please don't hold back!


End file.
